


Поддержка для спермодонора, или Интим — предлагать

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.





	Поддержка для спермодонора, или Интим — предлагать

**Author's Note:**

> Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.

**Название:**  Поддержка для спермодонора, или Интим — предлагать  
 **Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
 **Размер:**  миди, 5425 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд и сперматозоиды  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:**  драма, сюр  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Размещение:**  после деанона  
 **Предупреждения:**  схема прохождения медосмотра взята из среднестатистических описаний и не претендует на официально утвержденный порядок.  
 **Краткое содержание:**  Майкрофт Холмс узнает, что злоумышленники покусились на святое - его сперму.  
 **Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Поддержка для спермодонора, или Интим — предлагать"  
  
  
  
Если Майкрофт Холмс прислал сообщение в рабочее время, да еще и среди недели — определенно, стоило насторожиться. Что Лестрейд с успехом и сделал. Его едва хватило дотянуть до вечера, все время до ужаса хотелось выдрать эти злосчастные пару часов из жизни и промотать время. Наконец, он разобрался со всеми делами, которые только можно было вспомнить, подогнал даже ненавистную бумажную волокиту, торжественно выслушал часовое наставление шефа о том, как следует работать, чтобы сохранить кристальную чистоту высокого звания работника Скотланд-Ярда. И вот дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, а точнее — до времени, указанного в сообщении, осталось не более четверти часа. Как раз хватило, чтобы выпить чашку кофе, запихнуть в рот пончик. А то прямо как-то неудобно каждый раз выходило: вроде приезжаешь поиграть в шахматы или перекинуться мнениями о новой полицейской доктрине, ходе расследования или еще о чем-то подобном, а в итоге запихиваешь в рот все, что обнаруживается в чужом холодильнике и не успело от тебя удрать. Сегодня голод так-сяк был заглушен, Лестрейд в нетерпении ковырялся в телефоне, стоя у дверей. Наконец, у тротуара мягко припарковалась знакомая черная машина и он нырнул в теплый салон.   
  
Водитель сухо поздоровался кивком — а больше в салоне никого и не оказалось. Это сделало вопрос вдвое более интригующим. Они ехали очень быстро, и Лестрейд успел перебрать в голове все худшие варианты, на которые хватило его воображения — от смертельной болезни до отъезда из страны. Он как раз решал, какой из них хуже, когда машина затормозила у апартаментов старшего Холмса.   
  
Лестрейд откровенно нервничал, потому даже забыл о том, что в принципе следовало бы постучать — ввалился в почему-то открытую дверь. Майкрофт Холмс сидел в кресле, повернувшись к окну, катая в ладонях бокал с коньяком. У Лестрейда похолодело где-то в районе желудка, он торопливо пересек холл, неуверенно остановившись за спиной хозяина дома.  
  
— Э... Что случилось?  
  
— Я многодетный отец.  
  
Это было сказано таким тоном, что Лестрейд понял: ни о какой шутке нет и речи. Это реальность.   
  
— Мммм... многодетный — это сколько? — осторожно поинтересовался он, потирая затылок.  
  
— Может быть и сто.  
  
— Сто...  
  
Лестрейд осекся и сел на пол рядом с креслом. Майкрофт автоматически сжал его плечо. Трагическое молчание затягивалось, и Лестрейд рискнул его прервать.  
  
— Ну все-таки... Вы здоровы?  
  
— Я? Здоров? — Майкрофт моргнул, тяжело задышал — и тут его прорвало. Он подскочил, расплескав коньяк, заорал так, что Лестрейд усомнился в том, ограничился ли вечер друга одним типом спиртного. — Я более чем здоров! Настолько, что каким-то образом попал в банк доноров, и мой забор был использован одной из клиник для проведения ЭКО!   
  
— То есть вы знаете, когда у вас брали... забор спермы? — осторожно уточнил Лестрейд.  
  
— Знаю... Уж конечно знаю. Это делается ежегодно — обязательный медицинский осмотр, который включает... Ну, вы поняли...  
  
— Я-то понял, но почему вдруг вы — и спермодонор? Может, кто-то что-то перепутал?  
  
— Вы сегодня невероятно догадливы, — сварливо огрызнулся Майкрофт. — Разумеется, это не я выдал им банку биоматериала для увеличения популяции Холмсов на территории Евросоюза.   
  
— Так... Погодите. Ну допустим, кто-то что-то перепутал и так все случилось, а каким образом вы это узнали?  
  
— Да очень просто. Эти идиоты додумались прислать мне письмо с извинениями — на случай, если ко мне вдруг обратится кто-то из матерей, которым обещали сперму какого-то Бельмондо, а впихнули мою.  
  
— Бред какой-то... Вы всерьез считаете, что какая-то женщина...  
  
— Не нужно показательной глупости. Конечно, я так считаю. Женщина ждет голубоглазого черноволосого ребенка, а родится...   
  
— Ну... зато они все будут умными и... — Лестрейд по ледяному взгляду Майкрофта понял, что ляпнул что-то лишнее, причем прямо-таки лишнее-лишнее.  
  
— Наливай себе уже. Будем говорить на равных, — обреченно махнул рукой Майкрофт. Лестрейд не стал спорить, плеснул в заранее выставленный на стол бокал коньяк, дважды порадовавшись, что успел на работе перехватить пончик. Майкрофт словно прочел его мысли.  
  
— Брось.  
  
— А?..  
  
— Брось, я сказал. Пошли в кухню.  
  
Лестрейд не стал спорить, тем более, Холмс всегда достаточно деликатно решал проблему вечно голодного полицейского, оставляя в холодильнике то, что можно просто достать и съесть, не заморачиваясь готовкой. Сейчас на полке лежал сверток в фольге, и Лестрейд, не особо переживая о том, что это вообще такое, отвернул край и вцепился зубами в содержимое.   
  
— Грегори, ты понимаешь, что это значит? — тем временем возился с заварочником Майкрофт. — Как минимум, я косвенно окажусь участником сотни судебных процессов, и десятки... сотни женщин со всех уголков страны... ладно уж не имевших возможности забеременеть по медицинским показаниям, а если страшных настолько, что на них ни у кого не... гм... и... бррр... — выдохнув, Холмс сосредоточенно стал отмерять чаинки, минуты и прочие составляющие священнодейства, превращающего несколько ингредиентов в неповторимый ароматный напиток.  
  
— А если среди них... ну, окажется та самая, которая...  
  
Грегори удивился, узнав, какой на самом деле обладает реакцией. Нет, он, конечно, на подготовку не жаловался, но увернуться от полетевшей в голову коробки чая... Определенно, он обладал хорошей реакцией, прямо-таки замечательной.  
  
Выпустивший пар Майкрофт поставил на стол две чашки чая.  
  
— И прекрати, пожалуйста, есть замороженный полуфабрикат.  
  
— А?.. — Грег с удивлением посмотрел на жалкий огрызок, торчащий из фольги.  
  
— Да-да, это были замороженные блинчики. Их следовало приготовить в микроволновке. Как я понимаю, готовить уже нечего?  
  
— Ну... они были вкусные, — поспешил успокоить хозяина дома Лестрейд.  
  
— Уж конечно. После того, как ты съел приготовленную мною для рагу оленью солонину без предварительной тепловой обработки...  
  
— В соли паразиты не живут.   
  
— Разумеется. Ладно. Давай пить чай. Вдруг что-то да придумается.  
  
— Ага. А к чаю... ну, что-то...   
  
— Липкое, калорийное, ведущее к диабету и ожирению. Конечно. Возьми в шкафу коробку с бисквитами.   
  
— Они диетические.  
  
— Ты в доме человека, вечно сидящего на диете. Что тебя удивляет?  
  
Лестрейд проглотил комментарии, сунул в рот бисквит и запил чаем.   
  
— А клиника-то у вас закрытая. Каким образом биоматериал...  
  
— Я думал над этим. Как оказалось, некоторые анализы делают в другой клинике, куда отправляются образцы в замороженном виде. Разумеется, никаких имен — исключительно номера.   
  
— Тогда каким образом выяснилось, что взяли... гм... именно ваш образец?  
  
— Потому что образец, который должны были расходовать, отличался от моего одной цифрой, и он оказался в полной сохранности.  
  
— Они знали, что вы — это вы? Ну в смысле хозяин... эээ... образца?  
  
— Они сообщили номер согласно актировке, а наша клиника раскодировала.  
  
— Они могли ошибиться.  
  
— Только не наши специалисты. Грег, пойми, это правительственная клиника, которая лечит самых уважаемых людей и соблюдает строжайший уровень секретности и конфиденциальности. Не стоит говорить, что персонал отвечает за каждую букву.  
  
— Они не могли, а те, которые вторые, — запросто.  
  
— Грегори... Они не работают с рядовыми клиниками и отвечают за результаты работы привлеченных специалистов как за свои собственные.  
  
— Вот даже так... — Лестрейд взял второй бисквит, покачал головой. — Допустим. А Шерлок знает?  
  
— Я похож на идиота? Если бы я сказал своему братцу, под моей дверью уже стояла бы очередь адвокатов, а он сам названивал мамуле, чтобы уточнить, получила ли она каталоги с наборами для новорожденных.   
  
— Да, звучит мрачно. Но все-таки Шерлок гений, он бы точно посоветовал что-то дельное.  
  
— Шерлок никогда не сталкивался с проблемой навязывания детей. Не хочу показаться бестактным, но уверен, у тебя такие ситуации были.  
  
— Ну не то чтобы прямо... Но ничего не подтвердилось, сугубо голословные обвинения! — Грег едва не подавился, заглотив целиком остатки блинчика. — Но в чем-то вы правы... В плане обывательского бреда я все-таки на что-то да сгожусь.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул, отпил чай.  
  
— Ладно, инспектор, будем считать, свой ужин вы съели в сыром виде. Пейте коньяк и будем думать. Точнее, думать буду я, вы будете...  
  
— Рассказывать, как такие проблемы решаются у простых смертных, — ничуть не обидевшись, заявил Лестрейд.  
  
Коньяк приятно обжег желудок, Лестрейд скинул пиджак, устроился поудобнее в кресле, подвинув его вплотную к креслу Майкрофта.  
  
— Ну так вот... Когда мне пытались навязать младенца, в первую очередь я требовал провести ДНК-экспертизу. Понятное дело, сделать ДНК на сто человек проблемно, но уверен, что использование одного образца вот прямо на сто человек — явление достаточно странное. Потому, прежде чем заявлять о таком, следовало бы... убедиться, что речь идет действительно о том самом образце.  
  
— То есть мне поехать в клинику...  
  
— Ну да. И сдать образец.  
  
— И его потом используют во второй заход, — ехидно выплюнул Холмс, склонив набок голову.  
  
— Ну можете отдать на анализ необходимое количество и остальное съесть, не выходя из лаборатории, — огрызнулся Лестрейд, — могу заверить — от такого еще никто не умирал. Я предлагаю истребовать образец из той... клиники и чтобы занимался этим нанятый вами специалист... но уже в вашей клинике.  
  
— Логично, — неожиданно согласился Майкрофт. — А если окажется, что... они мои?  
  
— Вы подадите в суд на клинику, приписав им незаконную выгоду в рамках махинаций с биологическим материалом, — оседлал любимого конька Лестрейд. — То есть окажетесь как минимум на один шаг впереди и вот в худшем случае изобразите страдальца, у которого обманом отняли сперму, чтобы выгодно продать.  
  
— Это унизительно, — закатил глаза Майкрофт.  
  
— Это нормально, — пожал плечами Лестрейд. — Доказывать, что не вы осеменили сто девиц.   
  
— А если все-таки я...  
  
— Тогда ваш брат до конца своих дней будет смотреть на вас с нескрываемым уважением, а через двадцать лет Британии придется отменить законодательные ограничения на родственные связи в высших органах власти. И, как я понимаю, автоматически с лобового стекла вашего автомобиля исчезнет табличка "Интим не предлагать".  
  
— Какая же ты скотина. До сих пор пытаюсь понять, почему я позвонил именно тебе...  
  
— Потому что любой другой полицейский уже мысленно выбирал бы интерьер особняка на Багамах, выбегая из вашего дома с чудесным компроматом в зубах.   
  
— Допивай свой коньяк, все равно уже никуда не поедешь, — устало потянулся Холмс, даже не пытаясь огрызнуться. И Лестрейд от удивления едва не выронил бокал. Так просто? И вот это все? И никаких встречных подколок?  
  
— Ну если все так серьезно... Хотите, я пойду с вами?  
  
— Куда? — скептически поднял бровь Майкрофт.  
  
— Ну... в лабораторию.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Поддержать.   
  
— Подержать или поддержать? Не говори чушь. Допивай коньяк и перезвони домой, скажи жене, что останешься на ночь на работе.  
  
— Ее скорее следовало бы предупреждать, что я приеду ночевать домой, — пожал плечами Лестрейд.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, ее не беспокоит то, что ты остаешься либо на работе, либо у друзей и совсем не спешишь в родное гнёздышко? — лениво поинтересовался Холмс, отчаянно радуясь тому, что может отвлечься от неприятных мыслей.  
  
— Ну... она попыталась возмутиться, когда на годовщину чего-то там мы с вами надрались и я не поехал домой. Я возразил ей, что остался у друга. Не у женщины — у друга. На что она ответила, что при таком раскладе тоже заведет себе друга мужского пола, чтобы мы оказались в равных условиях.   
  
Холмс озадаченно склонил голову, анализируя услышанное. Он прокручивал в голове раз за разом слова Грегори, пытаясь найти в них хоть долю горечи, сожаления или завуалированной обиды. Хоть каких-то эмоций. Но следовало признать — сказанное было произнесено как факт, рабочий момент, сухо и безразлично.  
  
— И ты...  
  
— И я согласился.  
  
Бровь уползла так высоко вверх, насколько это было вообще возможно.  
  
— Ты не ревнуешь?  
  
Лестрейд криво усмехнулся и отпил коньяк.  
  
— Это был вопрос?  
  
— Нет, конечно. Утверждение. Я понимаю, что это был неприятный для тебя разговор, но все равно спасибо. Я немного отвлекся. А теперь, перебив вкус прежнего хода мыслей, склонен с тобой согласиться. Прежде чем поднимать шумиху, следует выяснить, а есть ли вообще проблема.  
  
— Ага. Особенно, если речь идет о штате дипломатовской родни.  
  
— О штат... — Майкрофт запнулся на полуслове. — Иногда твоя ирония отлично мобилизует после того, как работоспособность мозга снижается в силу перенапряжения. Ты прав. Значит, утром я позвоню твоему начальству, пусть уж как-то разберется пару дней самостоятельно, а ты покатаешься со мной в качестве консультанта по несостоявшемуся отцовству, — хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику кресла Майкрофт и поднялся, чтобы достать из шкафа и бросить Лестрейду халат.   
  
— Главное — постарайтесь не озвучить мою новую должность на людях. Потому что это окончательно подорвет веру прекрасной части дворца в светлое беременное будущее.  
  
Майкрофт скривился, собираясь припечатать оборзевшего после коньяка Лестрейда выражением пожестче, но передумал. В конце концов, он ведь действительно в состоянии полной моральной разбалансировки позвонил именно ему. И именно от него получил вполне действенную подсказку. Как бы Грегори ни паясничал, он по-прежнему оставался тем маячком, который помогал выплыть из самой что ни есть клоаки.   
  
Утро принесло на удивление ясную голову и четкий план действий, по крайней мере — Майкрофту. Он с чистой совестью варил кофе и делал сэндвичи, пока Лестрейд разбирался в отличительных особенностях шести типов геля для душа. Собственно говоря, обычно Майкрофт использовал только два. Но было какое-то садистское наслаждение — упиваться злобным бубнежом из-за двери. Это могло смотреться со стороны трижды детской проделкой, но... О-о-о, Майкрофт отчетливо помнил то небывалое ощущение почти бандитской радости, когда после одной из затянувшихся партий с последующей ночевкой друг, вызванный на работу еще затемно, впопыхах вымылся гелем с приторным клубничным ароматом, а потом в течение дня слал одно за другим гневные сообщения, вспоминая Майкрофта не самыми добрыми и теплыми словами.  
  
Грег вывалился из душа злой и взъерошенный, в большей мере напоминая серого кота, которого исподтишка поймали в период сна и нагло выкупали. Он морщился, то и дело нюхая тыльную сторону руки.  
  
— Я был уверен в том, что ты оценишь ванильный мусс для душа, — елейным голосом проворковал Майкрофт, наливая кофе.   
  
Грег скорчил рожу, но отвечать не стал — приступил к завтраку. Майкрофт в глубине души понимал: в любое другое время Лестрейд ощетинился бы похлеще того самого кота и сейчас смолчал только потому, что порадовался улучшившемуся его, Майкрофта, настроению. Это и было тем решающим фактором, который заставлял старшего Холмса прощать Грегу и язвительные замечания не к месту, и трудности с уважением чужого пространства (которые в еще большей степени и за короткое время появились после общения с ним и у самого Майкрофта), и полное нежелание считаться с интересами государства. Превыше всего этого стояло то, что в любой ситуации Грег ставил интересы Майкрофта превыше интересов государства, королевы и уж тем более — своих собственных.  
  
Как только завтрак был завершен, а Майкрофт отослал короткое сообщение, под окнами появилась служебная машина, видимо, ожидавшая неподалеку.   
Первым пунктом поездки Майкрофт обозначил клинику ЭКО, откуда все и началось.   
  
Доктор Эмилия Ройсвей была делегирована на переговоры к скромному служащему, судя по всему, в качестве громоотвода. Она была молода, хороша собой, явно далека от случившегося и на Майкрофта смотрела, словно на монстра из «Настоящих охотников за привидениями». Увы — Эмилия была хорошим специалистом, но ужасным свидетелем. Во всех отношениях.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, — женщина теребила край дорогого пиджака. – Мы понимаем, что клиника допустила оплошность, но… Я… Это моя вина, я проводила исследование и не сверила номер образца с заявкой и… И эта пропажа одного контейнера… Такое случается, знаете ли.  
  
— Случается? — по губам Холмса растеклась змеиная улыбка. — Значит, случается. А как часто, позвольте полюбопытствовать, у вас…  
  
Говорить дальше не имело смысла. По жалко скривившемуся лицу женщины текли слезы, она прижала ладони к глазам, судорожно всхлипывая.  
  
— Позвольте, я?.. – негромко предложил Лестрейд.  
  
Майкрофт пожал плечами, отходя в сторону.  
  
— Мисс Ройсвей, — старший Холмс едва не вздрогнул, услышав, как изменился голос друга при работе с клиентом, каким стал мягким, обволакивающим. И женщина неожиданно успокоилась, прислушиваясь. Они прошли к столику, расположенному в углу холла. Майкрофт изумленно смотрел на недавно впавшую почти в истерику лаборантку, которая, словно загипнотизированная, удерживала зрительный контакт с Лестрейдом и говорила, говорила, говорила. Торопливо, словно стараясь избавиться от груза чрезмерной информации, поделиться с кем-то неожиданно свалившейся на голову ответственностью, такой непривычной по сравнению с до боли знакомой работой. Через девять минут Лестрейд улыбнулся женщине – мягкой, ободряющей улыбкой, она ему ответила.   
  
Наверное, на столь позитивной ноте все и закончилось, если бы не оказалось, что сидевшая рядом с Майкрофтом чопорная дама в корпоративно-форменном костюме врача с многоэтажно подписанным бейджем вдруг бросилась Лестрейду наперерез со словами:  
  
— Здравствуйте! Я доктор Миллиган, и я хотела бы с вами поговорить!  
  
Но едва Лестрейд притормозил, как приободрившаяся медицинвумен изрекла:  
  
— Скажите, вы не хотели бы стать донором?  
  
Майкрофт, не соизволив даже поменять позу, с наслаждением наблюдал за тем, как друг мчался к выходу под одиозные пафосные речи о том, сколько женщин могли бы стать счастливее.  
  


***

  
— Вы мастер разговорить противоположный пол, — Майкрофт доставал сигареты, когда они стояли за дверью клиники, и Лестрейд делился полученной информацией.  
  
— Это моя работа. Должен же я хоть что-то делать хорошо… — Грегори закурил, поеживаясь от ветра.   
  
Майкрофт жадно вдохнул дым, отгоняя раздражение. Оказывается, есть вещи, которые Грегори делает лучше него, и намного лучше. Это надо уметь — говорить с человеком так, чтобы тот не заметил дискомфорта от деликатности проблемы, от того, что на тебе вчерашняя рубашка и тебе это не нравится, от того, что за тобой пристально следят, пусть с расстояния в десять футов. Лестрейд умел, и это можно было признать как факт. За все время разговора женщина ни разу не отвела взгляд, не отвлекла внимание ни на что другое. Вот же Лестрейд… Тихоня чертов… И сейчас тихоня вдумчиво, связно и сухо излагал выжимки фактов. Учитывая, что приблизительное содержание абсолютно нелогичного и эмоционального монолога лаборантши Майкрофт слышал, оставалось только удивляться, как Грег сумел из потока словесного мусора выловить действительно важное и нужное.  
  
— Эта лаборатория частная, однако достаточно уважаемая и дорогая. Потому их система маркировки контейнеров подогнана под нужды коллектива так, чтобы минимизировать риски. Образцы привозят дважды в неделю, в том числе из репродуктивного центра и трех клиник, чтобы не допустить путаницы, образцы из центра нумеруются десятизначным кодом, начиная с единицы, из клиник – начиная с четверки, а частные заказы, которые поступают по отдельным договорам – с семерки и дополнительно – на отцовство – с нуля. Но система известна только узкому кругу сотрудников, а точнее — лаборантам и руководству. В тот день утром поступило всего девять термоконтейнеров. Из центра для ЭКО — только один контейнер, второй — ваш – пронумерованный десятизначным кодом, начинавшимся с четверки, две с семерки, на предмет активности сперматозоидов, остальные – нулевые. Санитар принес емкость с материалом для оплодотворения, его пустили в работу. Но что интересно – как выяснилось, контейнера № 4 вообще не обнаружили, потому подняли документацию. Так вот, образец, который использовали для оплодотворения, почему-то сопровождался неучтенным пакетом, отсутствующим в заявках. Но номер, написанный поверх самого контейнера ручкой, видимо, стерся, и его прочли как единицу. Предупреждая ваш вопрос – я постарался уточнить, а куда же, собственно, делся контейнер № 4. И вот тут начинается самое интересное. В акте фиксации он значился как пустой. То есть он прибыл и его обнаружили, но без материала. Но это — официальная версия для сотрудников, я уверен. Многое еще вскроется.  
  
Майкрофт позволил себе то, чего много лет не делал. Присвистнул.  
  
— Грегори, я не думал, что человеческий фактор так силен. Уверен, все дело в твоем обаянии.  
  
Лестрейд едва заметно обозначил улыбку, впрочем, оставаясь серьезным.  
  
— Холмс, кроме того, лаборантка вспомнила занятную вещь. В тот день исчез один из санитаров. Вот его имя и фамилия, — и он протянул вырванный из блокнота листочек. – К сожалению, описать его свидетель не смогла: он устроился очень недавно и его видело только несколько сменщиков, я смогу поговорить с ними после обеда.  
  
— А вот это уже серьезно, – Майкрофт нахмурился, ощущая, как мозг привычно заработал, переставляя кубики информации и выводы причинно-следственной связи, то и дело сигнализируя о факторе угрозы.  
  
— Отвезете меня домой? Переодеться хочу, наконец. Если сегодня еще придется работать со свидетелями, хотя бы не буду чувствовать себя грязной свиньей.  
  
Майкрофт усмехнулся, искоса обозрил чистюлю Лестрейда. Грегори мог смять вещи до состояния мешка от муки, но никогда не позволял себе нацепить что-то грязное или несвежее, и это импонировало. Сейчас он явно ощущал дискомфорт.  
  
— Разумеется. Я подожду в машине, — Майкрофт проигнорировал вопросительный взгляд, прекрасно понимая, что Грег понял его мысленный посыл и уже построил схему дня из учета того, что он будет до вечера занят с ним, Майкрофтом.   
  
Пользуясь моментом, пока Грег поплелся домой переодеваться (с явной неохотой и всячески оттягивая свой момент появления в квартире, что было видно невооруженным глазом), Майкрофт сделал запрос относительно санитара. Почему-то он был уверен, что такого человека в базе данных не обнаружится.   
  
И оказался прав. Информация о том, что человек с указанными именем и фамилией числится уже семь лет в списке без вести пропавших, поступила именно тогда, когда рядом на сидение бесшумно опустился Лестрейд. С дежурной улыбкой, в другой рубашке. В руке – сумка.  
  
— Поехали.  
  
— Да, после того, как я решу, куда именно. Наш санитар исчез, наша клиника готовит список оплодотворенных, а он будет готов… Как раз успеем поесть. Ты голоден?  
  
— Наверное, — рассеянно пожал плечами Лестрейд.  
  
Майкрофт бросил на него короткий внимательный взгляд, затем отдал распоряжение водителю.   
  
Можно было бы поехать в ресторан или кафе и перекусить, или даже в клуб. Майкрофт… не захотел. Просто не захотел. Заказал доставку продуктов на дом, и Лестрейд был за это благодарен.   
  
Продукты привезли почти одновременно с тем моментом, как черная машина скрылась за поворотом, а Майкрофт успел сложить зонт. Сунув упаковки с едой в микроволновку, поколебавшись, он все-таки поставил вариться кофе. Грегори не помешает взбодриться. Несложные выводы напрашивались сами собой. Как он тянул момент возвращения домой, как быстро вышел из дома, взял с собой сумку. Молчит — так он и не станет выговариваться и вешать кому бы то ни было на шею свои проблемы. Но отчего-то было гадко. Нет, Майкрофт не строил иллюзий насчет семейной жизни друга, который традиционно во всем ставил на первое место чувство долга. Но все-таки… следовало бы решить вопрос менее грязными методами. Потому он сейчас и делал то, к чему, казалось бы, не был ни привычен, ни расположен — готовил нехитрый обед и варил кофе. Увы — каждый жест друга лишь подтверждал ранее сделанные выводы. Грегори по-прежнему легко улыбался, поддерживал разговор, но ел автоматически, видимо, даже не ощущая вкуса, и в кофе не заметил присутствия коньяка.  
  
Оказывается, природа умна. Чужая беда несколько смягчила горечь собственной проблемы, Майкрофт и сам успокоился, а потому спало напряжение последних часов, и мозг стал обрабатывать поступавшие сведения легче и быстрее.  
  
К половине третьего они вернулись в клинику, уже со списком лиц, прошедших процедуру. Ситуация оказалась несколько более мягкой, нежели ее описал старший Холмс. За прошедшие с момента получения материала дни оплодотворение было произведено всего сорока двум пациенткам, при этом у троих безуспешно. Кроме того, использовалась сперма еще двух ранее полученных образцов.  
  
— Замечательно! – бурчал Холмс, пересматривая толстые папки. Материал был конфиденциальным, и предоставили его только после некоторого шантажа ожидающимся подтверждением лицензии. – Значит, в теории я стал счастливым обладателем тринадцати малышей…  
  
— Чертова дюжина детишек, — приторно вздохнул Лестрейд, наткнулся на ледяной взгляд и поспешил отползти назад, в уютную раковину. — Ну, это только предположение и…  
  
— Мне предлагают предоставить биоматериал для подтверждения или опровержения его использования с точностью до 99,9%, — бесцветным голосом признался Майкрофт. – И я буду вынужден согласиться. Для этого нам придется проехать…  
  
— Нет, — подозрительно бодро подскочил на месте Лестрейд. – Мне нужно срочно заехать на работу и…  
  
— Нам, — с нажимом повторил старший Холмс, — нужно проехать в закрытую клинику, где я проходил обследование, чтобы взяли образец, поместили в криоконтейнер, и доставить его под номером в клинику для проведения проверки.  
  
— Ну ладно, — тоскливо вздохнул Лестрейд. – А можно, я просто подожду в коридоре?  
  


***

  
Майкрофт вышел из кабинета, поправляя галстук, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Лестрейдом, присевшим на стуле у двери.   
  
— Мне звонила Эмилия, — Грегори даже не спешил зубоскалить. — У них обнаружились одни невостребованные документы с того дня, когда поступили ваши анализы. При этом общее количество анализов точно совпало с количеством поступивших образцов.  
  
Пока они ехали, Майкрофт напряженно думал, стараясь все факты свести воедино. И окончательно его мысли подтвердились, когда ему предоставили сопроводительную форму контейнера, на которой был написан десятизначный код с очень странной семеркой. Майкрофт всматривался так и сяк, удовлетворенно кивнул, затем потребовал допуск к кадровой документации. Лестрейд — умница, под руку не лез, вопросов не задавал, зато очень точно вычленил информацию о вакансии и распечатки поступивших резюме, молча подкладывая найденное Холмсу.   
  
А Майкрофт, сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, отсылал запросы, получал — и сверял, состыковывал, удовлетворенно кивал. Через полтора часа он поднялся, перекинул через руку плащ и заверил руководство клиники, что никаких претензий к ним предъявляться не будет.  
  
Лестрейд не слишком пекся оттого, что ничего не понял, будучи привычным к такому положению после работы с Шерлоком, потому сделал то, о чем забыл Майкрофт — благодарно улыбнулся лаборантам и девушке-секретарю, смягчив сухое холмсовское «спасибо».   
  
Через три часа машина вновь стояла у дома Холмса. Потому что по пути Майкрофту оказалось крайне необходимо заглянуть на работу, позабыв на час Лестрейда в машине, потом они блуждали по гипермаркету, и Холмс сварливо критиковал недостаточно заплесневевшие сыры, недостаточно сухую колбасу и недостаточно старое вино. Лестрейд не спорил, не ворчал, шел следом, толкая тележку, и радовался, что пока можно не ехать домой. Дома будет тяжелый разговор, а такие разговоры он не любил. Проблем и на работе хватало, дома должно быть тепло и ужин, а не гнетущая атмосфера и тягостное выяснение отношений. Хотя чего уж выяснять... или он так хотел бы воочию лицезреть того самого друга мужского пола, заведенного для уравнения условий? Собственно говоря, днем ничего такого и не было. Он просто… пришел. В гнетущую тишину, приправленную равнодушным клацаньем мыши. Его прихода или не заметили, или проигнорировали, и оба варианта заставляли делать достаточно мрачные выводы. И что хуже всего — ему было все равно. Потому уж лучше сидеть час в машине Холмса, слушая приглушенную музыку, дремля и не чувствуя себя лишним, чем дома, где эта самая «лишнесть» лезла изо всех щелей.   
  
Вернувшись, Майкрофт сразу же направился в душ, словно позабыв о том, что в доме еще кто-то есть, а подмерзший Лестрейд забился в огромное кресло, укутавшись в плед и явно позабыв о том, что в доме есть хозяин. О том, что в принципе уже было достаточно поздно, ни один из них тоже не вспоминал. Майкрофт выплыл в комнату, облачившись в роскошный махровый белоснежный халат. Шлепая босыми ногами по полу, подошел к окну, глядя на мельтешащие огни огромного города.  
  
— Даже не знаю, Грегори, рад я сейчас или...  
  
— Или. Я хотел заварить чай, пока вы были в душе, но понял, что осквернение священных предметов моими уголовно трогавшими руками будет воспринято неоднозначно.  
  
— И правильно сделали. Можете пока приготовить сэндвичи. Ради такого дела сойду с диеты. Впрочем, уверен, за такую нервную встряску я успел потерять не менее пяти фунтов.  
  
Лестрейд согласно кивнул, выбираясь из пледа и бросая на кресло свой телефон.  
Майкрофт придирчиво смотрел ему вслед. Нет, определенно, он не испытывает сейчас боли. Усталость, пустота, что угодно — но не боль. Боль у Грегори была другая, Майкрофт умел ее чувствовать не хуже собственной. А сейчас ее не было. И не проблемы ли Майкрофта ее погасили, загнали на второй план?  
  
Вздохнув, он покачал головой и принялся выбирать чай. Если уж на то пошло, кофе на ночь пить вредно.   
  
Лестрейд сосредоточенно сооружал треугольный замок из тонко нарезанных ломтиков колбасы, сыра и огурцов, Майкрофт варил кофе, и было... спокойно. Просто спокойно. Не хотелось никуда спешить или даже о чем-то думать.  
  
Чайник закипел, Майкрофт потянулся за телефоном Лестрейда включить секундомер. Это был настолько привычный жест, что он до сегодня даже не задумывался о том, что в принципе это было ненормально — брать чужую вещь как свою собственную. На дисплее мигало непринятое сообщение.  
  
«Можешь не сообщать, под кем ты сегодня планируешь ночевать».  
  
Поморщившись, Холмс выбрал в меню секундомер и залил воду на подогретые чаинки.   
  
— У меня оставался пирог с черникой, но я не уверен в его свежести, — сообщил он спине, сосредоточенно раскладывающей ломтики хлеба. — И я уже понял, что это бесполезно, но все-таки напомню, что у меня есть имя.  
  
— Пирог? А что с ним станется. Свежий. Я уверен. Да... А имя — это просто замечательно. У него столько вариаций для потенциальных сыновей... Кстати, Холмс, вы не расскажете мне, как выяснили, что сообщение было ошибкой? Хочу напомнить, что я не Шерлок, его логикой не обладаю, потому мне надо разжевывать по пунктам.   
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся, разливая чай в чашки. Упрямый отказ Грегори называть его по имени давно не тяготил, скорее, он и спрашивал уже для проформы. Все равно на дистанции это нисколько не сказывалось.  
  
— Ну, не стоит себя недооценивать. Ты, к примеру, уже понял, что сообщение было ошибкой.   
  
— Ну да, конечно, не было бы оно ошибкой, вы бы уже носились, сломя голову, по отделу игрушек, — буркнул Лестрейд, отпивая горячий напиток.   
  
— Бери ешь. Пока будем ужинать, нагреется вода, — не менее безразлично пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Перед сном после такого забега горячий душ — лучшее решение.  
  
Он перехватил взгляд Лестрейда и улыбнулся. Одними глазами. Поймав такую самую скрытую ответную улыбку.  
  
— Ну так вот. Как ни странно, дело в шантаже. Банальном шантаже. Это само по себе явление грязное, и его инициаторы могут опуститься до любого дна, но я не думал, что обратная сторона может пасть настолько низко. Дотянуться до меня крайне сложно, это ни для кого не секрет. Я не оставляю грязных следов, не завожу сомнительных связей. Для работы я идеален своим идеальным одиночеством. Кем меня можно взять? Шерлок? Так он давно имя нарицательное, к тому же я хорошо за ним слежу. Ты?   
  
— Так за мной слежка не меньше, чем за Шерлоком, — фыркнул Грег.  
  
— Разумеется, — ничуть не смутился Майкрофт. – Ты очень уязвимое звено. Твоя работа – это почти вывеска: «Пристрелите меня наиболее мучительным образом».  
  
— Мне следовало бы уйти? – ровно поинтересовался Лестрейд.  
  
— Грегори… Смотря что ты имеешь в виду. Я не хочу и не стану объяснять, но я… боюсь, что ты уйдешь. В худшем смысле этого слова. Потому – да, слежка, и никак иначе. Осталось создать то, чем меня можно шантажировать. А именно — создать мне ребенка, причем без моего ведома. И рассматривалось три варианта. Вариант первый – меня напоить, но это было чревато. Потому что напивался я за последний год пару раз — и то в твоей компании. Второй — выдать кого-то стороннего, кого хоть как-то можно было бы связать со мной — но вариант по понятным причинам потерпел фиаско. Осталось получить сперму. Тем более что обязательные осмотры членов правительства ни для кого не являются тайной. Итак, выяснив дату проведения медосмотра и механизм, в том числе задействуемую клинику, они постарались внедрить в нее своего человека. И вот тут появились первые сложности. Потому что материал поступал в клинику без указания данных — сугубо под номерами. Кроме того, с улицы туда на работу не брали. В итоге пришлось тянуть время, искать хоть малейшую возможность, чтобы сунуть палец в двери. Наконец, удалось найти вакансию — но буквально за полторы недели до ожидаемого осмотра.   
  
— Погодите, но… не только вы работаете в…  
  
— Я ожидал этого вопроса. Да, такой анализ — моя личная инициатива, другие сдают или не сдают его по желанию. Я считаю нужным его делать. По крайней мере — раз в год.  
  
Лестрейд озадаченно уставился на Майкрофта, но смолчал.  
  
— Ну так вот. Когда образец забрали, получить его в клинике, как я уже говорил, не было ни малейшей возможности, хотя да, пытались, правда, крайне осторожно, я бы сказал — ненастойчиво. И тут в дело должен был вступить санитар, внедренный в лабораторию. Он успел найти криоконтейнер, наподобие тех, в которых привозят материал, пробирку — точную копию тех, что использует клиника, и даже собрать пустой бланк для оформления материала. Он не понял только одного — порядка нумерации контейнеров. Расхаживать по клинике с контейнером без номера было подозрительно, тем более рядом с хранилищем, где стоит куча камер. И вот в час икс он забрался в хранилище со своим контейнером, чтобы получить необходимый материал, заранее пометив его от руки номером как на остальных, по сути переписав десятизначный номер с единицей в начале. Он с чистой совестью переставил в него колбу из моего контейнера, номер которого начинался с четверки, оставив его пустым. И в это время сработала сигнализация. Оказалось, что контейнеры снабжены датчиками изменения состояния, что позволяет исключать их разгерметизацию. Кстати говоря, это – одна из причин дороговизны клиники, в ней все слишком продумано. В хранилище вбежали два лаборанта, лжесанитар был вынужден сделать вид, что примчался, как и они, выяснять, в чем проблема. Чтобы не спутать контейнеры, он успел черкнуть под первой цифрой линию. Неудачно, потому что перечеркнул ее, и вышла семерка. И да — он был вынужден со всеми покинуть хранилище, решив, что дело сделано и его контейнер уж точно никто не возьмет, так как номер он поменял, а контейнеры брали строго в соответствии с записями в документах. К слову, закрыть крышку на моем контейнере он не успевал, а раньше времени светиться не мог, потому сунул его под халат, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Он, как и многие, не учел одного фактора. Фактора многозначного числа и ограничения времени. Как я уже говорил, он переписывал номер, меняя последние цифры – но не первую. А в работу ЭКО контейнеры брали, если их было немного, глянув только на первую единицу в номере.   
И буквально в это время в хранилище вошел лаборант брать материал на ЭКО из контейнера № 1. Как я уже сказал, пустой оказался у преступника, но номера на контейнерах вписывались от руки, к тому же шариковой ручкой. Буквально вскоре пришли за материалом на стерильность, который помечался семеркой. Не особо всматриваясь в то, каким цветом нанесена черточка на первой цифре, все три контейнера забрали и с успехом провели экспертизу. Во всех случаях подтвердилась нестерильность. А похититель увидел, что хранилище пусто — обычно в этих случаях включается щадящий режим, оставил пустой контейнер, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, и ушел. Пустой контейнер с кодом 4 обнаружили, стали выяснять. Вот только под курткой похитителя нанесенная шариковой ручкой цифра стерлась, и 4 читалась как 1. Потому и пришли к выводу, что санитар ошибся и сбежал, испугавшись ответственности.  
  
— Только почему не подняли крик, куда, собственно, делся номер четыре?  
  
— А номер четыре оказался единственным контейнером, оставшимся в хранилище.  
  
— А клиника?  
  
— Клиника, когда привезли новые образцы и одновременно возжелали забрать старые, отправила то самое злополучное письмо.   
  
И в этот момент вновь тренькнул телефон.   
  
Лестрейд потянулся было к трубке с явно наметившимся раздражением, привычно листнул экран — и застыл, странно побледнев, а на лице заходили желваки.  
  
— Холмс... Как вы думаете... откуда у них в базе может быть мой номер телефона? — бесцветным голосом поинтересовался он, пряча глаза.  
  
— В базе кого, позвольте полюбопытствовать?  
  
— Этих самых... ЭКО?..  
  
— Определенно, есть сферы, которые вгоняют тебя в состояние несвойственного тебе в других направлениях отупения. Ты показал лаборантке удостоверение, она запомнила имя, позвонила по месту работы... мне продолжать?  
  
— Нет. Просто... вы уверены, что я... гм... в безопасности?  
  
— Наконец-то ты сумеешь оценить по достоинству качество своей охраны, — ядовито ухмыльнулся Майкрофт, склонив голову набок. — Так что можешь считать, что на данный момент все в порядке. Ну, разумеется, если полиция не имеет привычки хранить образцы спермы своих сотрудников.  
  
— Да уж надеюсь, — зло блеснул глазами Лестрейд. А насчет того, что вы не многодетный папаша, я даже не сомневался, — и он закивал, засовывая в рот кусок сомнительной свежести чизкейка. – Мало того, был уверен на двести процентов после посещения вашей суперправительственной клиники.  
  
— Это почему еще? – подозрительно прищурился Майкрофт.  
  
— Ну... в кабинете висел портрет бабульки Меркель. Вряд ли у вас хватило бы... гм... воображения, чтоб выжать материала даже на пару сперматозоидов.


End file.
